deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto VS Ichigo
Naruto VS Ichigo is the 85th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring two of the most popular Shonen Jump protagonists ever, Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto and Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. Naruto was voiced by Dawn M. Bennett. Description It's Naruto VS Bleach in our biggest anime fight ever! Two shonen heroes duel to the death. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: The holy Shonen trinity, the big three, any long time reader of Shonen Jump will recognize these, some of the biggest titles in manga and anime history. Boomstick: And it's time for two of those Shonen heroes to throw down. Wiz: Naruto Uzumaki, ninja prodigy of the Hidden Leaf. Boomstick: And Ichigo Kurosaki, the enormously powerful Soul Reaper from "Bleach". He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win...a Death Battle. Naruto Wiz: Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is a pretty quiet town. Boomstick: Not what I'd expect for a city full of ninja. Still, there was at least one troublemaker among the bunch, the number one knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto: I'm home, everyone! Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village! Wiz: Orphaned at a young age and ostracized by his peers, Naruto may have been mischievous, but he had great aspirations, his goal was to become the towns Hokage. Boomstick: Which is a fancy word for ninja governor. Wiz: The only way Naruto could reach such a prestigious position was to excel in ninja school. Boomstick: Like ninja Harry Potter, though he should really find a place that'll teach him not to dress like a clown and run like a real human being. What does he think he is, an airplane? Wiz: Actually, his posture likely decreases wind resistance, which could be beneficial when moving at superhuman speeds where angular momentum is a smaller factor. Boomstick: (mocks him), I remember when you ran like that in middle school. Wiz: Hey, that was for research! Popup: Naruto failed to graduate from the Academy 3 times! Boomstick: Sure, Wiz. Anyway, while Naruto wasn't the best student, he still tried his hardest to reach his goal, but first, he'd have to learn how to control his chakra. Wiz: In Buddhism and Hinduism ideologies, chakras are, in simplistic terms, gates within the human body which can be opened to achieve enlightenment, but the ninja in Naruto's world had a slightly different interpretation. Boomstick: I'll say, they weaponized it! Naruto can use chakra for all sorts of flashy attacks, he can heal himself, seal monsters away, walk up walls, or even stand on water like a ninja Jesus. Wiz: He's learned a number of chakra techniques, or jutsu's. Boomstick: Gesundheit. Wiz: And even developed a few new ones of his own. (Naruto farts in Kiba's face as the others stare in shock) Wiz: His signature move is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Boomstick: Where he can copy and paste himself over and over and over again. Wiz: Unlike the standard clone technique, shadow clones are tangible, with their own combat capabilities. By dividing his chakra between himself and his clones, it's nearly impossible to distinguish the real Naruto from the fakes. Popup: Naruto is extremely adept at developing complex shadow clone strategies on the fly! Boomstick: And he can get pretty tricky when he makes thousands of 'em, but when strategies can't save the day, he can always just beat his opponents down with the Rasengan. Wiz: By spinning chakra in his hand, Naruto creates a compact ball of energy which can blast through solid stone. While the Rasengan usually takes years to learn, Naruto figured it out after training for just over a week. Popup: He previously required at least one shadow clone to assist in creating a Rasengan, but has since learned how to form it on his own. Boomstick: He's invented more Rasengan's than Willy Wonka's invented candies, but his top pick is the Rasenshuriken. By combining the Rasengan with the element of wind, he uses it to turn the spinning ball into a spinning blade, this baby can trap you in a vortex of wind so sharp, it'll mess you up at cellular level. Wiz: Naruto has plenty of other techniques up his orange sleeves, including summoning, substitution, and transformation jutsu's. He can even transform into a...uh...a naked woman. Boomstick: Oh ho ho ho! Looks like he's been studying! I guess that's one plus side to not having parents, you don't need to worry about anyone walking in on you. Wiz: While most individuals have chakra, everyone has a limit, the more physical and spiritual energy one possesses, the more chakra they'll have at their disposal. Boomstick: Just like the gas tank for my chainsaw. Popup: The Uzumaki clan was famous for their strong chakra, long lifespans, rapid healing abilities, and expertise with sealing abilities. Wiz: Thanks to his heritage, Naruto already has a great deal of chakra. Even still, he has far more than he reasonably should, all thanks to the beast within. Boomstick: Yeah, he's got a monster in his stomach. Wiz: Let's backtrack a few years, on the day of Naruto's birth, his village was attacked by a chakra beast known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, a monster so destructive, a mere swing of its tails could level a mountain. In desperation, the hokage at the time sacrificed himself to split the Nine-Tails in two, sealing one half within his own son, Naruto. Boomstick: So his first ever birthday gift to his son was a giant pet fox that can destroy cities? I wish he was my dad. Wiz: Eventually, Naruto discovered how to communicate with the Nine-Tails. Boomstick: They didn't get along at first, Foxy would threaten to eat Naruto, Naruto would whack him over the head with a big shrine gate, you know, typical roommate drama. Still, they eventually became friends, and Naruto learned the fox's name was Kurama. Wiz: Afterward, Kurama willingly shared his chakra with Naruto on a regular basis, and as a being composed of chakra, Kurama's reserves are gigantic. Boomstick: With so much power at his fingertips, Naruto can enter a bunch of different super forms, first up is Sage Mode, which sounds like something he'd learn from an old wise-man or wizard, right? Nope, he learned it from a frog. Wiz: This state increases all of Naruto's physical abilities. Furthermore, Sage Mode allows Naruto to perceive the entire area around him and tap into naturally occurring energy via Senjutsu. Boomstick: He can enhance his chakra attacks by adding natural energy, but if he's not careful, he'll turn into a frog. No, I'm not kidding. Wiz: With Kurama's chakra, Naruto can enter multiple tailed-beast forms which drastically increase his physical prowess and energy output. Boomstick: Best of which is the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, flame on! It got even better when he befriended Mr. Fox, upgrading to the stronger, faster, tougher, Kurama Chakra Mode. Wiz: Chakra mode grants Naruto extra protection, a sense for negative emotions, and the ability to create additional chakra arms. Popup: He is capable of creating at least nine chakra arms simultaneously. Ichigo Death Battle In the middle of a peaceful forest, Naruto Uzumaki is seen meditating under a waterfall as a bird flies by. (*Cues Yates song) Ichigo arrives and observes the shinobi behind a tree. Ichigo: What's that energy, is that a hollow? Kurama: Naruto, I sense a presence. Naruto's unable to hear Kurama's warning as he's fallen asleep during his meditation. Kurama: Naruto! Wake up! Naruto opens his eyes and quickly sees Ichigo lunging at the ninja with his Zangetsu. FIGHT! Naruto quickly leaps out of the way as Ichigo slices at him and throws three Kunai at the Soul Reaper. Ichigo takes out a smaller blade from his robe and deflects them. The Hidden-Leaf ninja lands on the ground and can't seem to find his opponent. Naruto: Woah! He's invisible! Ichigo lunges straight at Naruto once more, with the Hokage only able to dodge the attack thanks to hearing the Zangetsu blade and starts running forward. Ichigo: He can't see me. Good... Ichigo pursues his enemy on foot and launches several projectiles with his spiritual blade. Naruto continues running and avoiding the attacks before hiding behind a tree for cover. Ichigo: Quit running coward! Naruto connects with his inner demon to seek Kurama's advice. Kurama: Naruto, keep moving! I'll direct you... Ichigo charges up his blade to launch a Getsuga Tensho. Naruto is barely able to avoid the attack and stumbles, giving the nimble Ichigo a wide opening. Ichigo: You're dead! The swordsman seemingly ends the fight early by stabbing Naruto in the back, but the ninja seemingly disappears in a puff of smoke leaving behind a bomb, revealing it to be one of Naruto's shadow clones. Ichigo: How the heck-!? Before Ichigo can react, the bomb goes off and covers the area in smoke. Multiple Naruto shadow clones ambush Ichigo from the trees with his signature move, the Rasengan. Naruto (clones): Rasengan! The clones launch Ichigo in the air, whom Naruto leaps after as he transitions into his Tailed Beast Mode. Naruto: I see you! Now able to see his opponent, Naruto meteor smashes Ichigo into the river. Naruto: Believe it! As Ichigo recovers from the attack, Naruto creates a massive army of shadow clones. Ichigo: Bring it on! Ichigo places the Hollow mask on himself and launches his signature attack. Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho! The Substitute Shinigami eliminates a number of Naruto's clones, but still stands face to face with a large group of powerful ninjas. One Naruto leaps at him with a Rasengan that he dodges. Another attacks him using an extended Kurama arm that Ichigo consistently counters. Ichigo manages to take a number of them out with the fast movements of Shunpo. Naruto: Transform! One of the clones confuses Ichigo by using the Sexy Technique, but all it does is irritate him. Ichigo: Really? Ichigo slices the sexy clone in half, but it proves to be a trap, as three Narutos emerge from the ground to launch three wind attacks. Naruto: Rasenshuriken! Ichigo: Bankai! Ichigo roars as he enters his True Bankai state to counter the wind shurikens. Naruto runs over to see his opponent's new form. Ichigo: You! Not bad, but I'm still gonna beat your ass! Ichigo launches a Gran Ray Cero at Naruto, which launches him back far. The Hokage stops careening by activating the Kurama avatar state. Ichigo: Give me a freakin break... Ichigo manages to dodge a couple of the Kurama avatar's punches, but eventually is pounded into the ground by the large, fox creature. Despite his exhausting and heavy bleeding, he refuses to give in. Ichigo: Is that the best you can do? Determined to win, Ichigo enters his Final Getsuga Tensho form. The transformation is powerful enough to send Naruto out of the Kurama avatar state. Ichigo covers the sky in darkness as he unleashes his ultimate attack. Ichigo: Mugetsu! The attack obliterates most of the forest and most of Naruto's clones. Naruto, however, doesn't succumb to the darkness. Naruto: Kurama! Naruto tanks the attack by entering into his ultimate form, the Tailed Beast Six Path Sage Mode. The shocked Ichigo is reverted back into his human form due to the Mugetsu eating up all his power. Despite being powerless, Ichigo grabs a nearby stick to make one, final stand. However, all is lost for the Substitute Shinigami, as Naruto unleashes his largest attack, the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken. The massive explosion obliterates Ichigo in one fell swoop. Ichigo: Screw you...BASTARD!!! The explosion is nearly the size of a continent, ensuring the shinobi a well earned victory as he reverts to his normal state and looks at the crater. Naruto: Phew, who was that guy? KO! Naruto treats himself to a bowl of ramen, but it is stolen by the stretchy arms of another popular Shonen protagonist, much to Naruto's ire. Meanwhile, the explosion that killed Ichigo briefly interrupts the neverending battle between Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro. Results Wiz: The Winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Trivia * This is the second Death Battle to feature a Naruto character, the first being Gaara VS Toph. * This is the first Death Battle to feature a Bleach character. * This is the third episode to feature an anime character fighting another anime character, the first two being Zoro VS Erza and Natsu VS Ace. ** This is however the first of the three to not feature characters from Fairy Tail or One Piece. * This is the 43rd rivalry episode. * This is the second Death Battle to feature a ninja and a samurai fighting against each other, with the first one being Shredder VS Silver Samurai. * During the KO screen, Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro are seen continuing their fight. * This is the first episode of Death Battle to feature tabs of additional information in the analysis. Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles